


Swift as Wind, Silent as Forest

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e17 Shore Leave, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Half of the battle is to get James T. Kirk to agree to a shore leave at all. Fortunately, his friends are well versed in the art of war. (Shore Leave episode tag)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks: dogs. also for gen_bingo prompt: the moment. Some of the dialogues are taken from the episode Shore Leave.

**Deterrence and engagement**

It took careful planning, but McCoy finally trapped Jim in the sickbay and threw the travelling brochures at him. "Pick one. "

Jim flipped over them and asked, "What're they for? "

"Because even almighty captains need a break. Just get yourself off this ship! "

Jim laughed and patted McCoy's shoulder. "You're too tense. It's you, not me, who really needs a shore leave. I hear you have a date? " He picked up one promising the most romantic trip the galaxy has seen, including a tailor-made light show and romantic brunch. "This sounds right up your valley. Why don't you invite her and show off all your southern charm? In fact..."

When Jim slipped away again, McCoy tapped the desk and smirked to himself, "You think you're being clever, right? You haven't seen the big gun yet. "

**Intelligence gathering**

"I think McCoy caught the bug of love and wanted to spread it around, " Jim said, sighed when Spock was kneading his back, working on his tensed muscle.

"It is against regulation for the doctor to spread invasive species on the ship, " Spock replied. He got the expected grin from Jim.

"You know what I am talking about, you fake, ” Jim laughed. “Anyway, he reminded me. Do you have plans for the coming shore leave? "

"I will stay on the ship to see to various experiments. As you know, Vulcans do not need... "

"Yeah, I know. I can count on you to keep my company then. Dig it lower, please. "

Spock did as he was told, but smiled inside. If Jim thought he could skip his rest again, he was in a surprise.

**Decisive operation**

Jim turned off the com and said to Spock, "This is a patent McCoy medicine, with a mystery sugar-coating to get me down there. I'm afraid I won't swallow it."

Spock saw it as the opening he waited for. "I picked this up from Doctor McCoy's log.” He looked at Jim, sure that he got Jim’s full attention. “ We have a crewmember aboard who's showing signs of stress and fatigue. Reaction time down nine to twelve percent, associational reading norm minus three."

Jim's response was expected. "That's much too low a rating. "

"He's becoming irritable and quarrelsome, yet he refuses to take rest and rehabilitation. Now, He has that right, but we've found... " Spock replied, waiting for Jim to fall into the trap.

"A crewman's right ends where the safety of the ship begins. That man will go a shore on my orders. What's his name?"

Spock smirked. "James Kirk. Enjoy yourself, Captain. It's an interesting planet. You'll find it quite pleasant. Very much like your Earth."

**Post-crisis**

Back on the ship, Jim glared at Spock. "I can't believe that you trick me into a shore leave. And I thought Vulcans were paragons of truth. "

Spock let himself look properly chastised and Jim broke into a smile. "Thanks though. I would have never seen Ruth again if not for you, even if she was only an illusion, but don't think you can pull this one again. "

"Understood, " Spock replied. One should vary their tactic to keep them effective. "Are you sufficiently relaxed? "

Jim tiled his head and smiled, "You still owe me a back rub, Mr. Spock. "

"Very well, Captain," Spock's eyes smiled back. "I will see to my duty. "


End file.
